


Alotropia

by lucyinthesky



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/pseuds/lucyinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin zdążył pogodzić się z losem swoim i swojego ludu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alotropia

Serce Thorina, dawniej wypełnione przez ogień kuźni Aulëgo, jak serce każdego krasnoluda, i przez to skłonne do gwałtowności uczuć, ze spotkania ze smokiem mogło zostać kupką popiołu, którego żar z dnia na dzień będzie słabł i gasnął, albo też diamentem, kryształowym i twardym i zimnym zimnem, którego nie sposób ogrzać.  
Przez lata, dziesięciolecia, kiedy Ród Durina popadał w coraz głębszą niedolę, tracąc króla Thróra, młodego Frerina, a w końcu także na wpół obłąkanego Thráina, Thorin stracił nadzieję. Wspomnienie dawnej glorii było jak sztylet uderzający w starą bliznę, nie dający jej szansy się zagoić. Ogień żadnej kuźni nie był w stanie ogrzać jego dłoni, żaden miecz nie był jak miecze Ereboru w jego rękach. Żadne góry ani żadne jeziora nie były równie piękne, bogate, zamiast przynosić nadzieję na odbudowanie społeczności, wydawały się monstrualnymi zjawami przeszłości.  
Thorin zdążył pogodzić się z losem swoim i swojego ludu, kiedy dotarły do niego wieści od Dís.

*

Kiedy widzi ich po raz pierwszy, sięgają mu prawie do pasa. Fíli i Kíli, noszą imiona pospólstwa, a na sobie mają brudne łachmany. Wyższy ma płowe włosy zaplecione w warkocze i jasne oczy rodu Durina. Niższy jest smukły, o ciemnych i cienkich włosach, i twarzy bez śladu zarostu.  
Kiedy widzi ich po raz drugi, rzucają się mu na szyję, przekrzykując jeden drugiego, wymachując własnoręcznie wykutymi toporami. Fíli jest cichszy, ale to on zdaje się być prowodyrem większości żartów i planów. To on kłamie jak z nut z tylko na pozór niewinnym uśmiechem. Kíli jest łatwiejszy do rozgryzienia, ale także bardziej zadziorny. Gdzie Fíli zawsze stanie w jego obronie, tam Kíli weźmie całą winę na siebie.  
To przez nich i dla nich Thorin organizuje wyprawę. Zbiera ochotników wśród swoich kuzynów, ale także zabawkarzy, od których Dís kupowała zabawki dla swoich synów; wśród towarzyszy ich zabaw, z którymi w Górach Błękitnych zapuszczali się w najgłębsze pieczary i najludniejsze knajpy.  
Gandalf i jego niziołek pojawiają się sami. Są spoza. Pozostaną spoza, o czym Thorin się przekonuje, kiedy obaj go zdradzają już po zwycięstwie, wbijają sztylet w ranę, ale tym razem na swojej drodze napotykają ogień, który zdążył rozgorzeć wśród popiołów.

*

Diament rozpada się na najdrobniejsze kawałki, kiedy Fíli staje na drodze Bladego Orka, wyrywającego ze swoich ramion strzały Kíliego. Hak jego lewej dłoni zsuwa się po mithrilowej zbroi, aż trafia na gardło, wbija się głęboko i jednym szarpnięciem urywa mu głowę.  
Thorin krzyczy, bo obrazy jego dziada i jego dziedzica nakładają się na siebie. Ale nie może wstać, przygnieciony cielskiem króla wargów, jedyne, co może zrobić, to patrzeć, jak Kíli porzuca łuk i chwyta za miecze swojego brata. Jak wbija jeden prosto w serce Azoga, a drugim bezskutecznie próbuje odeprzeć jego miecz. Blady Ork robi się czerwony od krwi swojej i krwi Fíliego, za to prawie czarne wydają się dłonie Kiliego, które zrywają z metalowej kończyny głowę brata.  
Thorin próbuje krzyczeć, ale jest za późno, grad strzał obsypuje ciała jego siostrzeńców.

*

Hobbit patrzy na niego oczami pełnymi łez, których Thorin przez całe swoje życie nigdy nie miał ani dla siebie, ani dla nikogo innego. Korona jest zimna tak jak Arcyklejnot, jak jego przodkowie i jego potomkowie. Król Spod Góry powrócił, aby pod nią spocząć, zasnąć tak, jak na początku obudził się pod górą Gundabadu najstarszy praojciec Durin.


End file.
